<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leitner of Small Your Archivist by Mothvoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970553">Leitner of Small Your Archivist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothvoid/pseuds/Mothvoid'>Mothvoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, M/M, Macro/Micro, Omorashi, Sexy Leitner Week (The Magnus Archives), Size Difference, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Watersports, a lil bit, but with a T dick, t4t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothvoid/pseuds/Mothvoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon gets small-ed and Martin takes care of him ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leitner of Small Your Archivist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Terms used for Jon &amp;/or Martin: sex, hole, cock, slick</p>
<p>Managed to get this up at the very end of sexy Leitner week lmao I have more Leitner inspired ideas that I'll get around to writing at some point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon saw what he thought was a small piece of folded up paper on the floor. He picked it up because he likes to keep his archive in at least some state of cleanliness. But what he picked up was a very tiny book, about the size of his palm. Still fully intending to throw it away he walks to his office for a trash can with no holes burned into it. He had to buy it himself. </p>
<p>Before he is able to throw it away, he has the urge to open it. Just to see if it has any actual writing on it, might be important. When he opens the book, he flips through a few pages to see a person shrinking in size more and more on each page. Realizing it is a flipbook he holds the back of it in one of his hands. The book is flipping even before he realizes his hand moved. </p>
<p>Even for a simple flipbook he is mesmerized by the odd graphics. As he looks up, he fights a wave of vertigo as the world around him changes. After he gets his bearings as much as he can he realizes he has shrunk down to about the size of a small doll. He wants to check the book for a Leitner nameplate but doesn’t want to touch the book again. And doesn’t think that anyone would go through the trouble of making a nameplate that small anyway. </p>
<p>He finds that his clothing did not shrink with him. Jon spends a decent amount of time dragging his clothing behind his desk, the last thing he needs right now is someone thinking he’s streaking around the archives. It must have taken longer than he expected because Martin comes into his office looking for him. </p>
<p>Martin looks in and doesn’t seem him. Jon is relieved until he hears Martin start to walk around to the back of his desk. It was one time! One time Martin finds him having a panic attack, hiding himself under his desk and now he always checks there when looking for Jon. Martin finds the heap of Jons clothing that Jon made into what is functionally a nest, to keep him off the cold floor.</p>
<p>“Jon…?” Martin asks hesitantly at the direction of the clothing. </p>
<p>Jon pokes the top of his head out of the pile and responds quietly.</p>
<p>Martin crouches down to the floor in an effort to hear Jon better. “Jon, how did this happen?”</p>
<p>Jon, still cowering in his clothes reaches a hand out and point to where the small book fell on to the floor.</p>
<p>Martins eyes follow and he huffs out a breath when he sees it, “God of course it’s a bloody Leitner.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess you’re coming home with me then” </p>
<p>Jon speaks up finally, “No, you don’t have-“</p>
<p>“Where else were you going to go? Can’t go on the train at that size” </p>
<p>Jon didn’t actually think that far. “Fine, alright”</p>
<p>After looking for a moment Martin hands him a square of glasses cleaning fabric from his desk to put on. After Jon feels modest enough, he comes out from under his clothes and Martin slips him into his breast pocket.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>After what Jon felt like was the longest journey in his life they finally arrive at Martins apartment. Jon has been here once before. Some time ago when Tim somehow managed to convince him to come to a hang out of theirs. A few board games, a few drinks, and a couple of info dumps later Jon actually found himself having a good time. </p>
<p>Even having been in his home before it doesn’t seem familiar to Jon. But he guesses everything looks off when being this tiny. He starts to think about moths and other smaller bugs finding themselves in a house when Martin cuts off his train of thought.</p>
<p>“Oh God you probably need to eat right? Smaller body equals small stomach, I guess. Let me see if I have anything around here” Martin puts Jon down on the table in his kitchen and starts to look around for something and pulls out one of Jons favorite snacks, dried pineapple. “Here, you like these right?”</p>
<p>Jon admitted to liking that snack months ago. Tim was teasing Jon about being a picky eater. He didn’t even know Martin was listing. “Uh, yes I do thank you” Jon responded while Martin was handing him a slice. </p>
<p>Jon keeps a death grip on his glasses cloth while he takes small bites out of his dried pineapple. </p>
<p>Jon gets about halfway through his pineapple piece before he realizes the situation he’s in and the implications of it. Staring up at Martins mouth as he eats from the kitchen table he remembers one of his biggest fantasies. Jon has never really found a person sexually arousing but there are a few kinks that really, inspire, his libido so to say.</p>
<p>“What, do I have something on my face?” Martin asks after catching Jon staring at him.</p>
<p>Jon shakes his head slightly and looks away, “Oh no, it’s nothing don’t worry about it”</p>
<p>“Jon” Martin says and then scoops up Jon in his hands and brings him closer to his face, “You got Leitner-ed and we don’t know how long it’ll last or what else it’ll do or if it’ll even-“ He trails off, “Please talk to me about what you need and don’t act like you don’t need anything like you always do" </p>
<p>Martin makes Jon meet his eye not letting him squirm out of his grasp. Jon feels overwhelmed being surrounded by Martins big hands and being so, so close to his face. “Iwantyoutoeatme” Jon forces out in one go.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Martin responds, taken aback but not letting Jon go. “Is this part of the Leitner? I won't-“</p>
<p>“No, no it's, it's not from the Leitner” Jon says interrupting Martin. </p>
<p>“Then what-“ Martin tries to start again.</p>
<p>“I guess” He takes a breath, “I guess, eat really isn’t the best choice of words” Martin keeps looking at Jon in his hands waiting for him to explain. </p>
<p>“I have this uh, fantasy of being forced into someone’s mouth” Jon says not looking at Martin.</p>
<p>Martin looks at him for a moment. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought it up” Jon is quick to say.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say no” Martin interjects, “I mean, this could be your only chance to experience this, right? Unless you plan on recreational Leitner usage...”</p>
<p>Jon bashfully removes his cloth after a moment.</p>
<p>“Come on let me see you” Martin says as he pushes Jon down a bit forcefully making him fall onto his back. “You look so delicious” He says and runs his pointer finger down his sex, finding him already wet.</p>
<p>He puts his finger into his mouth to taste the faint slick there, “I might just have to eat you up”</p>
<p>Jon gasps as Martin picks him up suddenly and brings him closer to his mouth. And then, Jons bottom half is inside of him.</p>
<p>Jon shudders as he feels his body surrounded by the warmth of Martins mouth. He throws his head back resting it on the hand holding him up as he moves his hips down onto the warm muscle between his legs. </p>
<p>Martin lets him rut against his tongue for a bit before licking short stripes from his hole to his cock. He plays at his entrance with the tip of his tongue teasing the idea of stretching him open with it.</p>
<p>Jon moans to taken by surprise from his orgasm to try and stop the noises coming from his mouth. Martin quickly works him into another focusing all of his attention on his small cock. </p>
<p>Jon tries to talk to Martin through his moans, “W-wait, I have to” Martin doesn’t let up with his tongue, “I think I have to go to the bathroom” Jon manages to force out.</p>
<p>“Oh” Martin removes Jon from his mouth with a smile, “Is that so” </p>
<p>“Yes, I um” Jon tries to start but is stopped when Martin takes one of his fingers and presses lightly over his bladder.</p>
<p>Jon cries out and squeezes his legs together trying to ignore the discomfort from his bladder.</p>
<p>He drops to his knees in Martins hand and clings to his thumb, shaking with the force of trying to keep it together.</p>
<p>Martin walks them over to the sink and holds his hand with Jon over it. “It’s alright Jon, you can just let go” Martin tells him. "Small body equals small bladder too I guess" He says with a chuckle</p>
<p>Jon shoves one of his hands between his legs trying to delay the inevitable. He tries to suppress a sob as he feels his body betray him and feels warm liquid run down his hand and thighs and into Martins hand. He hears it distantly hit the sink as he cries into Martins thumb. </p>
<p>After his bladder is empty he looks up and sees Martin smiling at him softly through his teary eyes. “There, do you feel better now?” Martin asks him. Jon nods as he wipes his eyes.</p>
<p>“Could I get you off? As an apology, I guess” Jon asks as Martin cleans him up.</p>
<p>“You’ve got nothing to apologize for but I will take you up on the offer” Martin replies and walks them to his bedroom.</p>
<p>Martin takes his pants off and places Jon on the bed between his legs. Jon comes face to face with probably has the biggest T dick he has ever seen. </p>
<p>“Do you think you could fit this inside of me?” Jon asks wrapping his small hand around it and taking experimental licks at his cock.</p>
<p>Martin shudders as he replies, “Oh uh, um, I guess we can try it”</p>
<p>Jon climbs up to sit on Martins public bone and rubs himself against Martins cock before lifting himself up and sinking down on him. He moans as he moves his hips, feeling so full from the cock inside of him.</p>
<p>Martin gasps, feeling Jon so warm and tight around him.</p>
<p>Jon grinds on Martins cock for a while but runs out of stamina after a few moments.</p>
<p>“Would you move me like you would a toy?” Jon asks.</p>
<p>Martin nods not trusting himself to speak and grabs Jons hips with his thumb and index finger and grinds his hips up into Jons small body.</p>
<p>Martin holds Jons body down as he continues to fuck up into him. It feels like nothing Martin has ever experienced before. </p>
<p>Martin can feel his orgasm approaching, “Jon would you -fuck- would you touch your self, I want to see you come on my cock” </p>
<p>Jon nods quickly and moves a hand down to jerk himself off and allows himself to be fully used by Martin.</p>
<p>Martin soon feels Jon start to clench around him and seeing Jon boneless in pleasure and under his control sets him over the edge as well.</p>
<p>Jon lets Martin lift him off making him feel so empty. He drifts off to sleep on Martins chest. Already missing the feeling of being full.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I read the Leitner of Project onto the Archivist 😳</p>
<p>This is the quickest I've written &amp; posted a fic so far. I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>